1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin molded material used for a side molding of an automobile, most particularly to a glitter resin molded material having metallic luster.
2. Description of the Related Arts
For producing a side molding for mounting to, for example, a side of an automobile, a coating treatment has conventionally been used in which a surface of a resin molded material, of, for example, a side molding, is coated with a coating material having metallic luster.
It was suggested to mold the metallic luster in the resin molded material itself to avoid the coating process for the purpose of improvement of reproducibility and rationalization of the production process. In the production of a resin molded material having metallic luster, the surface of a core layer was coated with a skin layer including a pigment component and a glitter material. The pigment component and the glitter material were suitably selected and used in accordance with an intended color tone.
However, it has been difficult for the above conventional glitter resin molded material to provide the metallic luster and glitter feel that are equivalent to that of coated materials.
Therefore, it has been suggested that the color tone of the molded article would be improved by adjusting the composition of the pigment component and the glitter material included in the skin layer. In particular, adjustment of the particle size and the amount of the glitter material and a surface treatment performed by resin coating or an inorganic metallic oxide or the like have been suggested as examples.
However, the metallic luster and the glitter feel have not yet been obtained to the same extent as with the coating.